Princess
by OlympusLeague13
Summary: Everyone who watched the show knows that Chat Noir has a little name for Marinette. "Princess." Well, what would happen should he let the pet-name slip during his civilian form? Would the stuttering teen notice? And would it lead to a shockingly abrupt reveal...?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! So, as most of you know, I think in the French dub of evilistrater...I dont think I spelled that right...Chat Noir calls Marinette "Princess" so...what if he accidentally let it slip as his civilian side? Just what I think should happen at some point in the awesome TV show!**

* * *

Marinette rushed into the College Francois-DuPont building, pink backpack swung loosely over her shoulder, just a mere 10 minutes away from the start of school. However, compared to the time the teen normally got to school, before the arrival of her kwami Tikki, miraculous earrings and a whole other secret life protecting Paris from evil super villains as Ladybug, she was downright late. And Marinette couldn't afford to be late. Not again.

"I'm late, I'm late, I'm late..." Marinette frantically cried out, more to herself than anyone else. Besides, the rest of the school was already used to this from her; she had done it so often. Every day, to be exact. "I'm late, I'm late, I'm- oof!" Marinette's foot had reached for the ground right in front of her, only to find empty space. It took her a second to fully comprehend what had just happened, and realize that she had missed an entire stair! But it was too late, as she had already tipped off balance, and lurched forwards with a jerk, as her feet desperately searched the floor.

Marinette's backpack slipped off her shoulder, falling with a loud THUMP on the ground, as the raven-haired teen tumbled into a couple of rolls, until finally coming to a stop by knocking straight into something. Or rather, someone.

* * *

Chloe was chatting away on her sparkly, golden phone, the other hand wrapped around a mug of hot chocolate all the way from Belgium. She couldn't not brag about it to everyone on her contacts list, which, by the way, was even longer than her father's, the mayor of Paris and owner of the Grand Paris hotel.

"My Daddy-kins got this for me, all the way from B- oof!" Chloe didn't get to finish her sentence, because the next thing she knew, something had slammed right into her, nudging her hand, a lot, therefore spilling her mug of hot chocolate- all over her! "AHHH! Hot, hot, hot, hot, HOT!" The blond teenager was furious, to say the least. Her satin shirt was now smeared brown all over the front. And not to mention how scalding hot the drink was. Chloe flushed a burning red and scowled.

"Someone get me some napkins!" She demanded in a high pitched, aggravated voice, while stamping her foot. Chloe fervently glanced around, searching for whoever had the nerveto do this. "Who did this? Who?"

Suddenly, her gaze fell downward at the raven-haired then who was sitting on the floor rubbing her head. Chloe's lips curved into a snarl.

* * *

"Maribrat!"

Marinette looked up, fully registering exactly who she had bumped into.

"Chloe?" She asked, looking at the huge brown stain and then at a now empty cup rolling a little ways off. "That was an accident..." What? Accident or not, Marinette was notabout to apologize to Chloe!

"You did that on purpose!" The blond shrieked, pointing a finger at the blue-nette. Marinette in turn, crossed her arms over her chest.

"I didn't Chloe. I literally just tripped!"

"Yeah, and spilled my drink!"

"That was on you!"

"Just because you wear a trash bag, doesn't mean you have to make my outfit look like one too!"

"My clothes are way better than yours, Chloe!"

"Mine are way more expensive!"

"My family works hard!"

"I don't have to! Everyone adores me!"

"They do not..."

* * *

Meanwhile

* * *

Adrien and Nino walked into the door of Francois-DuPont College, joking and laughing about Adrien's newest magazine, until a frantic looking girl approached the pair of boys.

"Hey dudes, any of you see Marinette around? I can't find her anywhere," came the voice of Alya, the creator of the Ladyblog; Adrien's favorite website, and needless to say, Marinette's best friend.

Nino rubbed his head and shrugged replying to the red haired teen apologetically. "Sorry Alya. Haven't seen her." Adrien looked around the hall, hoping to catch a glimpse of his shy, creative classmate. He had to say, he was disappointed when she didn't catch his eye. Adrien shook his head.

"Haven't seen her," he replies, as Alya pulls out her phone, bringing it up to her ear.

"Ugh, She isn't picking up!" The reporter cried out, throwing her hands down in frustration.

Bringing her hand up to her head, Alya ran a hand through her hair. "I swear, Marinette does this way too much! She'll disappear and not return any of my calls."

Nino raised an eyebrow and nudged Adrien with his elbow.

"My man Adrien is the same way. He just disappears at random times."

Alya tapped her chin in thought, and Nino rubbed his head as well. Adrien fiddled with his ring, playing along.

He had no idea what they were thinking about, but he did not like the sound of where this was going. Suddenly, both of their heads turned towards Adrien, whose own head snapped up at the sudden attention.

"What?" He asked, keeping a straight face, even though he felt Plagg fidgeting nervously in his jacket pocket; When Plagg takes his mind off of Camembert long enough to actually be worried about something, Adrien learned that's when you know there is something worth worrying about.

Hey, being a model for the great Agreste Brand had its perks, like being an awesome lier, which came in handy way too much when you were secretly a superhero saving Paris. Nonetheless, he could feel a small sweat coming out of nervousness at the groundbreaking discovery Alya was sure to make. But then Alya blinked and turned her attention back to her phone.

"She's probably just late for school again..." Alya said, launching into another explanation; or a rant.

He wasn't quite sure which. Adrien could tell Nino was trying his best to act interested, even if Alya was talking so much he could barely keep up. He smiled to himself and was about to tease his best friend when his ears picked up voices. Voices, that sounded exactly like Marinette...and Chloe!

* * *

 **So, let me know what you think of this story so far? Will Adrien do something about those voices he hears, or will he simply dismiss it? I'll update next week, so keep reading to find out.**

 **Until then, be sure to follow and favorite this story, as well as check out my others. And dont forget to leave a helpful review...I love hearing what you have to say!**

 **Later,**

 **OlympusLeague13**

 **P.S. Also, in the reviews, let me know what you think of Lukanette!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! So, you're probably surprised to see me here again, but I decided to continue my work on , as well as upload my stories on Archive. It's been a long time, and I've been beyond busy but I'm going to try my best to keep up with my work from now on and complete what I have promised. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Adrien quickly glanced around to see if Alya and Nino had heard as well, but was surprised to see that they were now engaged in a conversation about Ladybug and Cat Noir.

Resisting the urge to jump in with his own thoughts, (because _you know_ ), Adrien wondered how come the voices were so distinct to him when no one else seemed to hear a thing. Suddenly, realization dawned on him. _Of course,_ he thought, mentally facepalming himself. _Turning into Cat Noir must have sharpened my cat-related senses, like my hearing._ Adrien takes a step in the direction of the voices, when another, much _clearer,_ voice stops him.

"You coming dude?" Nino asked as Adrien glanced over his shoulder to see the pair already starting to walk to class. Alya chimed in, putting her phone in her bag and adjusting the strap on her shoulder.

"Yeah, there's no point waiting for Mari. It'll probably take her a while to get here anyways."

"I-" Adrien stopped, then hesitated. Chloe and Marinette together did _not_ sound good, and he needed to check it out. But _without_ backup from Nino and Alya. "I'll catch up," he replied instead, giving them a tentative yet convincing smile.

"Okay…" Nino said slowly, then shrugged and walked towards class with Alya. Adrien followed the voices to a spot behind the stairs where he could see Chloe and Marinette's shadows peeking out. As he got nearer, he heard Chloe exclaim her last statement.

"He will _never_ , not if you were the last person in Paris, like a _pathetic, poor, loser_ like you Maribrat!'

That seemed like the final word in the girls' exchange because Marinette was silent afterwards. That was when he decided to step in. As he stepped into their line of vision from where he was, it took Adrien a couple of seconds to fully realize exactly what kind of situation he had walked in on. Marinette was on the floor, her pink backpack with all her books and supplies for school scattered around her as a single tear slid down her cheek. This went unnoticed by the bully staring down at her, hands on her hips with a menacing smile on her make-up ridden face.

Adrien's heart broke at Marinette's forlorn expression and vaguely wondered what effect Chloe's words had on the normally strong girl. To be fair, the only one Chloe was even _kind of_ nice to was him. His childhood had been hard enough with his overprotective father, empty home, and being a perfect public model for the Agreste brand.

Especially with Chloe being the only kid his age his dad had ever approved of, her being the mayor's daughter and all. In fact, the only thing that had ever kept him from running away from it all had been his mother. But now, she was gone too. But he never let it get to his mood. Adrien understood that Chloe's mother had left too, but she had an adoring dad that doted on her, giving her every need while he couldn't even look his father in the eye. While he had his own outlet, Cat Noir, Chloe couldn't use sweet Marinette as _her_ outlet.

He wouldn't allow it.

"Stop!" He cried out. Both girls immediately turned to face him, their surprise clearly visible on their faces. Chloe recovered fairly quickly and her face broke into a smile.

" _Adrikins_!" She shrieked, throwing her arms around him. Immediately he felt his Cat Noir instincts take over as he pushed the blond teen off of him. He saw the spoiled seem taken aback at his sudden change in behavior towards her, but thought nothing of it at the moment. Chloe had crossed a line, and Adrien was far too exhausted to deal with her in a friendly, overly-diplomatic manner.

"Chloe, that wasn't nice," he told her, crossing his arms over his chest. The cast her a disapproving stare, which to be honest, he hadn't had much practice with. Clearly, his lack of experience with acting stern showed, because Chloe looked appalled rather than intimidated, which wasn't quite what he was going for.

"But she spilled my drink!" The blonde tean tried to defend herself by pointing towards Marinette, who was still sitting on the floor trying to recover from seeing _Adrien,_ her long-time, major, some-might-even-call-obsessive, crush coming to her rescue from the she-devil in blonde highlights and pink lip-gloss, known to Paris as Chloe.

"On purpose!" Chloe added, throwing her arms up in the air for dramatic effect. Being the mayor's daughter, Chloe had learned one thing other than the fact that 24 karat gold was the way to go: If you want to get what you want, or persuade others that you aren't the villain, (even if you most likely are), the more dramatic you are, the more they'll give you what you want. Hearing this however, Marinette felt she owed it to herself, and Adrien, to at least _attempt_ to speak up.

"I-" She tried to start, but was cut off by Adrien who apparently hadn't heard her, caught up as he was in trying to _defend_ her.

"I'm sure it was an accident," the boy defended, positive, even though he hadn't been there himself, that an accident was all it was. "Mark wouldn't do it on purpose." This, he knew was true, even if Chloe didn't quite believe it.

"But-" the spoiled girl tried to reason with her friend, but Adrien wouldn't hear from her anymore.

"Save it Chloe," he cut her off, as well as any remnants of their friendship. He couldn't be friends with someone like her anymore. "You _need_ to be nicer. Until then, _please_ … go… somewhere else," He told her, for lack of a better phrase. She may be incredibly rude, and an all out _terrible_ person, but he knew he couldn't stoop to her level by telling her to simply "get lost", no matter how much he wanted to.

* * *

 **Alright, I promise in the next chapter he WILL call her Princess. Oooh that reaction is going to be one worth watching!** **That's it for this chapter! My goal will be to get another one in by the end of the month, as I'm going to be fairly busy with exams and competitions and stuff, but I'll try my best. Please leave a review on how you liked it, and let me know how you think Marinette is going to react!**


End file.
